L'Envie de Vivre
by Saule Newell
Summary: Giacomo Casanova était un homme qui avait traversé la France et l'Angleterre en fugitif amoureux, ce jour là il traversa l'océan en amant heureux... Jack/Henriette


_L'Envie de Vivre_

Henriette l'observait de loin, cachée par une capuche bleue pâle, le regard triste, mais il y avait toujours un sourire qui s'immisçait à la commissure de ses lèvres roses, cet homme était si unique dans son genre, elle n'avait jamais vu pareil garçon. Sa beauté n'avait rien d'ordinaire, elle était si étrange et peu commune, rares étaient les hommes qui avaient une beauté telle que celle-ci. Henriette se dit qu'elle ne verrait jamais son mari comme elle voyait cet homme. Un homme à la pensée si simple. Elle se souvenait lorsqu'il s'était présenté à son mari, d'une façon certes peu habituelle mais plutôt comique, mais son mari ne l'avait pas pris de la même façon, ou alors le seul moment où il avait sourit c'était après avoir donné un coup de poing à cet homme qui s'était invité à la conversation sans sembler vouloir en démordre.

Giacomo Casanova était bien l'homme à qui elle pensait tout les soirs, avant de s'endormir, et de rêver encore et encore à lui.

Il passa devant elle, accompagné de son propre fils et de son ami, sans la remarquer véritablement. Puis soudain, il se stoppa, et sembla enfin comprendre qui était caché derrière cette capuche. Il courut en arrière, priant pour la retrouver, elle ne devait pas être loin. Mais quand il arriva là où elle avait été, personne ne l'attendait. Il cria son nom une fois de plus, et enfin il la vit, sur bateau. Il n'était plus question de la perdre, peu importait ce qu'il devrait faire, surtout pas passer à côté de cette chance.

Deux enfants s'avancèrent et virent devant Henriette qui les enlaça, fixant Giacomo tandis que le bateau s'éloignait.

-Non ! hurla-t-il désemparé. Henriette !

Il courut alors droit devant lui et se jeta à la mer, commençant à nager le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible, il rattraperait ce navire, il sentait son cœur se déchirer à mesure qu'il voyait le bateau partir. Mais il n'abandonna pas, jamais il ne referait cette erreur, ça s'était passé trop de fois. Cet homme qui se prétendait son mari, ne valait pas plus que lui. Le bateau avait démarré son voyage suffisamment lentement pour que Giacomo arrive à le rattraper. Il s'accrocha au cordage qui pendait à l'arrière et grimpa si vite qu'il fut rapidement dessus. Un sourire éblouissant sur le visage d'Henriette l'attendait, elle riait, ses yeux pétillant et ses mains légèrement posées sur les épaules de ses deux enfants.

Giacomo s'avança vers elle, doucement, ses lèvres frémissantes par l'envie douloureuse de crier le nom d'Edith, suffisamment fort pour que son mari l'entende. Elle sembla le remarquer car elle rit de plus belle. Le cœur de Giacomo s'emballa à ce son, mais il s'arrêta soudain quand les rire s'interrompirent et qu'un sourire triste s'installa sur le visage tendrement pâle de la jeune femme.

Elle dit à ses enfants de partir et s'approcha de Casanova, levant la tête pour le regarder dans ses yeux plus bleus que l'océan.

-Tu vas une fois de plus me quitter, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Une boule sembla se former dans la gorge de Casanova, il retenait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

-Je ne veux pas, murmura-t-il.

-Je sais...

Un tendre sourire marqua le visage d'Henriette, inspirant à Giacomo le désir de le rendre encore plus grand.

-Pas une fois de plus.

-Ce sera la dernière fois.

-Non !

Les larmes brouillèrent son regard, il se sentait si impuissant désormais. Pourquoi cette femme le rendait si petit, terriblement fragile à son propre regard.

Il n'aimait pas ce genre de promesse, il voulait la revoir coûte que coûte, même s'il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer son sentiment de détresse.

La main d'Henriette parcourut sa joue, étalant l'eau de ses larmes sur sa peau, Giacomo ferma les yeux, frissonnant à ce contact si doux. Il les rouvrit et prit cette main, l'obligeant à rester posée sur son visage, puis la faisant descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine, son cœur battait si vite, il désirait tant que cela change quelque chose pour Henriette, de le sentir battre pour elle, mais il savait bien que non.

-Pars Giacomo, nous sommes déjà bien loin de la rive.

-Je n'en ai cure, répondit-il aussitôt, refermant les yeux un court moment.

Mais il se retourna quand même et vit le rivage, mince fil qui bordait la mer. Il redressa la tête, prenant une grande respiration. Il sentit Henriette se coller contre lui, juste derrière son dos, et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Jack, pars. Je te promet que l'on ne se reverra plus.

-Si !

-Non Jack.

Il se retourna et l'embrassa, fermant les yeux de peur de croiser son regard perpétuellement triste.

Enfin, il la lâcha et fit volte-face vers l'horizon.

Il monta sur le bord du bateau, se sentant vaciller à mesure que les vagues frappaient le navire. Tourné vers elle, il regarda Henriette.

-Dis moi que tu reviendras.

-Non.

-Je t'aime Henriette.

-Je t'aime Jack. Je t'aimerai toujours.

-Penses à moi.

-A chaque seconde, promit-elle avec une larme.

En entendant ces mots, Giacomo se laissa tomber du navire, les bras écartés, un sourire immense sur le visage.

Savoir qu'il ne la reverrait plus était suffisant pour qu'il ne tente pas de nager et ferme simplement les yeux. Il sentit les bulles glisser le long de sa peau, et imagina que ce fut les caresses d'Henriette, plus uniques que jamais. Il avait traversé l'Europe comme un fugitif, passant par la France pour arriver jusqu'en Angleterre, et c'est en amant dont le cœur était brisé qu'il traversa le fond de la Manche.

Giacomo Casanova était l'un des hommes les plus uniques de l'histoire, son envie de savoir et d'être utile était connue de chaque personne qui l'avait côtoyé, même des maris des femmes qu'il avait connues, sa capacité à apprendre était extraordinaire, et son sourire avait ravagé plus d'un cœur, pourtant une seule et unique femme avait fait ressortir le trait qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher.

Sa fragilité...


End file.
